


Join Us

by skepticseptic



Series: THEORY OF THE UNIVERSE (UNKNOWN) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, eldritch horror/demon ryan, setting based on the mothman episode, shane is skeptical until it fucks with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Don’t go into the concrete structures in the woods. You may go in, but something will follow you out.





	Join Us

                His friends had desperately tried to keep him from going into one of the concrete structures in the woods. They regaled him with the stories he’d heard a thousand times over about the supernatural creatures that lived within them. The one he was planning on checking out was supposedly occupied by a demon of sorts, one that’d follow whoever crossed into their structure until they went off the deep end. No matter how many tales they told him, he just wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He could believe in some things, like Bigfoot for example, but those were all realistically believable. Ghosts? Demons? Not so much. He brushed the stories off like water off of a duck’s back, much to the chagrin of his friends.

                He drove out to the woods that same night. The farther he drove down this long, winding road, the less and less cars he’d see drive back past him. In the city, the streetlights managed to keep the darkness at bay, but out here, it crept in and stuck to everything. The headlights of his car were the only thing splitting the dark, not even the moon was out that night. He was beginning to reconsider coming out there when his phone pinged that he’d reached his destination. Shane coasted over to the shoulder of the road, parking his car out of the way of any traffic that may (or may not) be passing by.

                Before he shut his headlights off, he put on the jacket he had in his passenger seat and grabbed the flashlight that rolled around on the floorboard. He hadn’t checked it before he left, hoping lady luck was in his favor when he clicked it on. It did turn on, albeit the light shone much weaker than he would’ve preferred. With a sigh, he reached for the dial that controlled his headlights, shutting them off and plunging him into near pure darkness. Shane patted around for the keys that still hung in the ignition, shutting the car off and pulling them out with a jangle. He shone the weak flashlight on the interior door handle and popped his door open softly. Once out of the car, he shut the door and locked it. The beep of the car was almost too loud in the silence.

                Shane turned to look at the woods, his flashlight barely making a dent in the flooding dark. Already, his mind was creating monsters were there weren’t any, creeping figures that sat on the edges of his vision that’d disappear as soon as he looked at it. He steeled himself before beginning to walk forward, dead leaves crunching underfoot as the forest swallowed him. There was a faint trail leading from the road, created by the many curious people who went adventuring before him. He followed it carefully, almost losing it a couple times, but he eventually made it.

                Standing before him was one of the concrete structures. It loomed imposingly out of the dark, his flashlight only lighting the bottom of it while the top was still obscured by shadow. The dark metal doors hung wide open, only leading into more darkness. Various colors of graffiti covered part of the outside as well as the tunnel leading up to the doors. He read them as he walked down the short tunnel, his flashlight sweeping over the slightly reflective dried paint. Many of them were warnings: “Don’t go into the darkness”, scrawled in hasty, drippy red; “Don’t repeat my mistake”, in glaring orange; “Stay away”, written in large white capital letters; “It did this to m-”, in purple that cut off suddenly at the end. The most worrying of them, however, was written on one of the doors itself: “join us”, in neat and swirly black.

                He paused at this one, looking at it for a few moments. He was trying to prove a point, sure, but what if he got killed by some person in here? He wouldn’t even be able to see to protect himself. Then again, it was like that the whole time he was walking through the woods, so logically, if there was someone, wouldn’t they have done it by now? With that thought serving as a small comfort, he stepped inside the doors. Almost instantly, the feeling of being watched creeped over him. Shane wrote it off as his mind playing tricks again, as darkness is apt to cause. He wandered around inside of the building for a bit, not really finding anything interesting besides a random little string attached to the roof of the place. He shone the flashlight up to the ceiling to investigate, but it didn’t seem to actually be attached to anything. Just a random little string dangling in the darkness.

                His mind started making monsters in the dark again, but they were different than out by the road. Out there, they were just formless entities that disappeared when he looked directly at them. Now, creeping at the edge of his vision, a vaguely humanoid shape, with too many eyes everywhere. The worst part about it, what sent ice through his veins, is that when he looked straight at it, it didn’t go away. It just stayed there, and ever so slowly, a wicked grin spread across it’s face. Shane blinked, and it was gone. Thoroughly unnerved, even though it was probably just a trick of his brain, he left immediately.

                Shane rushed back out the tunnel, the dull glinting of the paint on the wall greeting him as his flashlight bobbed with his speed walking. The feeling of being watched didn’t decrease no matter how far he got away, and white eyes hung in the edges of his vision. Leaves crunched loudly under his feet, but the slightest noise of a twig snapping behind him sent him practically sprinting back towards his car. The pounding of blood in his ears grew to a near deafening level, panic flooding his veins.

                After what felt like almost too long, his flashlight lighted upon his car. When he blinked the white eyes were gone, and the feeling of being watched just disappeared. He turned around to the woods behind him, sweeping his flashlight along the tree line. Nothing was there, he was okay, he was panicking for no reason. He walked slowly to his car, pulling his keys from his pocket, and unlocking his car. The familiar sound of his car starting up was comforting, more than he ever thought it’d be.

                He dropped the flashlight onto the floorboard again and flipped on his headlights. For a brief moment, he was expecting that figure to just be in front of his car, but it lit up nothing but the dead grass. Shane pulled out onto the road, heading eagerly to civilization. What he failed to realize was that he left his passenger seat free, in the middle of a dark forest, on a long winding road, after encountering what he failed to recognize as something beyond his understanding. As he drove, the humanoid formed again on the edge of his vision, their head tilted to the side, eyes directly on him. He didn’t dare look over, for fear of it not going away.

                His eyes were drawn by movement, though. The being in his passenger seat had shifted, and when they noticed he was looking at them again, the smile returned. Shane braked hard, his tires skidding slightly as he came to a sudden stop directly on the road. When he blinked, it didn’t go away. He blinked again. And again. Their smile only seemed to get impossibly wider.

                “What the fuck?” Shane muttered under his breath. The sound of layered laughter filled the contained air of his car. The blood drained from his face as they began to speak.

                “ _Hello… Shane.”_ They hesitated over his name, as if pausing to remember it.

“Nope, nope, this isn’t happening right now, I’m dreaming, I’m high, somethi-“ Shane was panicking again, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t actually happening. His friends, the stories, they couldn’t be right, they just _couldn’t._

                _“Stop.”_ The rumble of their voice made his rambling stop dead in its tracks.

“What, or who, in the everloving fuck are you?” At this point, Shane had given up on rationalizing what this was. His “let’s just roll with it” attitude kicked in, hoping it was, in fact, simply a dream. Or a nightmare, considering how many eyes this being had.

                “ _I go by many names, most of which your unfortunately unexposed brain will not understand. For your sake, call me Ryan.”_ Shane blinked at them for a moment, the name that they had given themself seemed oddly normal considering how they just seemed to be a black swirling mass of stuff interspersed with eyes.

“Okay, Ryan, sure, you still didn’t answer the other question. Also what the hell are you doing in my car?” Shane was gonna keep playing this question game until the nightmare stopped.

                “ _What I am doesn’t matter. Why I’m here, now that’s a better question. You’re mine now, Shane.”_ ‘Oh good, the cryptic sort, lovely.’ Shane thought to himself sarcastically.

                “What do you mean, ‘I’m yours now’?” He asked, putting air quotes around what Ryan had just said.

                _“The second your foot passed the barrier, you unknowingly gave up your soul to me. I’m here now, for good.”_

                Shane was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, I'm kinda testing out the waters with this and would like to know if you'd like me to explore this idea more!
> 
> If you wanna send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or just yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [ here! ](http://skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
